Last Revolver (Japan x Reader)
by Silver 1625
Summary: "Have you ever been in one of those times where you love someone who you yourself knew will never be able to be with? This is a story of my life, and my story on the paradigm mentioned above. Sometimes I wonder, is God really fair? Well, that's up for you to decide." based on a vocaloid song by the same title


"_Have you ever been in one of those times where you love someone who you yourself knew will never be able to be with? This is a story of my life, and my story on the paradigm mentioned above. Sometimes I wonder, is God really fair? Well, that's up for you to decide."_

* * *

_In spring, we met for the first time…_

Sakura petals were falling from their dark branches in London. You were at least glad winter was over for good. Well, you came from (y/c) so the weather here is not a good friend of yours. Today is one of those days which didn't rain so you took a quick walk around the lively city. As you walked you felt as if there's someone behind you.

You spun around, your hand on the hilt of a revolver hidden in the safe confinement of your pocket. Even if you left the holster at home, you were still prepared for a sudden ambush. Being an assassin, you knew you shouldn't let your guard down. That's when you met him…

The best thing that ever happened to you…

The stranger behind you has straight jet black hair with a cute bowl cut. His soft brown eyes gazed at you curiously. But what got to you was that he was wearing formal clothes. You know, blazers and red ties and stuff. He even carried a briefcase. In all, he looked kind of adorable.

Seriously, let's just say that you weren't in the mood for clueless tourists asking for directions that you yourself don't know. In only a week, you've passed a lot of those kinds of people and they're starting to get on your nerves. Don't you look like a tourist yourself?!

"_A-ah, excuse me_, _I was not paying attention to where I'm going…" _he trailed off after speaking in a foreign language you're a bit familiar with. Isn't that Japanese? What was he doing in London? Probably sightseeing.

His cheeks were flushed red and he was stuttering rather adorably. Putting on a mask you smiled at him once more, intensifying his flush.

"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese. Although I do recognize a few words you have said." You said back to him. He didn't seem to understand what you were saying, for he tilted his head to the side. "_What?"_ was all he said.

Then, you got an idea. You pointed to yourself "(y/n). Come on, say it with me. My name is (y/n)."

At first he just stared at you with a confused expression. Then, a few blinks later, he seemed to get that that was supposedly your name. He gave you a slight smile and bowed. "_(Y/n)-san. Nice to meet you." _He then repeatedly pointed to himself and said "_Ki-ku. My name is Kiku. Ki-ku_" oh, so his name is Kiku? Isn't it a bit short for a Japanese name? But it still radiates the same endearment you felt since laying your (e/c) eyes on him.

Under the cool spring season, you extended your hands and were met by his. That was how you met him. You noted that his hands are a bit cold for spring.

_"You know, I think this is a start of something wonderful, if I may say. Wait, you don't speak Japanese…"_ he trailed off again. You just laughed at his light-headedness.

From all of what he said you only get the word "start", "wonderful", "wait", and "Japanese", so you got a glimpse on what he said. That didn't help you at all though.

_In summer, we felt something we never felt before…_

Over the season, you started to feel something more meaningful to the quiet Japanese. His integrity, attentiveness, politeness, accent, everything. You knew that a person like you would burden him in more ways than one, but at this moment you don't care less. You wanted to enjoy your remaining time with him.

"Hey, (y/n)-san?" he nudged you gently. He nearly touched the kunai underneath your jacket. Currently Kiku and you were in a special Japanese festival in THE MIDDLE OF LONDON. You don't even know these kind festivals existed in ENGLAND. In the middle of summer even. What they celebrate doesn't really matter to you, but he seems to mind the fact that you can't even remember what it is for.

Recently you managed to get your hands on some valuable old-fashioned Japanese killing tools, "Shipments" as your boss would say. Such as the kunai wrapped safely inside your skirt pocket, doubled over by the jacket. Today your boss told you that he got these "shipments" stolen from a noble family in Japan and you can't wait to try it out after the festival.

Your train of thoughts for today was stopped when a firework was fired up high in the dark sky, exploding into pieces of faded colors. After the first one, many followed, coloring the dark canvas of the sky with lively colors. To you it seemed beautiful, but Kiku insisted that the ones from his country were far better. You can only chuckle at this. He seemed shy but is actually very proud of his nationality.

The colors range from red, yellow, blue, and occasionally, purple. You looked up at them for a moment before turning to Kiku. He seemed to enjoy himself here. Maybe because it reminded him of his home.

"You were spacing out before. Is everything alright?" he questioned. Raising your hand to hide your amusement when he said "alright" you answered "I'm fine; my work is catching up to me that's all."

"May I ask you something (y/n)-san?"

"Certainly Kiku." You smiled at him.

"What is your job? I don't quite remember you telling me."

And you stopped right on your tracks. The expression on your face falters a bit before it returned. "I work in a pet shop. The owner is nice but he really likes to call me whenever he likes," and you sighed a bit at the end.

"Seriously, he really doesn't know the boundaries of human patience."

To your surprise, Kiku chuckled at this. "Yes, sometimes bosses can be a little inconsiderate. My boss also likes to call me whenever he wants. It's just that…"

"What, Kiku?" Okay, now he managed to pique your interest on the matter.

He shook his head lightly "No, nothing." The rare summer breeze waved your hair a bit. To tell the truth you were a little suspicious over that last sentence, but shrugged it off quickly. A lot of people feel uncomfortable talking about their jobs if they're dark. Maybe Kiku was a thug, or worse, a mafia member. They cause trouble to you better than the police.

But sweet, adorable, innocent Kiku? No. Not once did you reconsider that fact again.

From the festival you went home together with him. Across your house was a rundown park with tall trees. It's not that creepy really. It served as a favorite killing spot for you because the trees block sounds and sight. The park itself lies beneath very small thicket, with rusty swings and see-saws; these never fail to make your victims even frightened.

A few good minutes after Kiku left you rushed towards the thicket and kneeled at a certain spot. Your delicate hands felt the soil was freshly dug. This is the place where you kept your early shipments from Japan for about 3 months. If someone were suspicious and decided to raid your house they wouldn't find it and hopefully leave you alone.

At home you lay on your bed and threw the kunai to your rooftops. It hit right at the target and pierced deeply. Cool, might be your new favorite weapon.

_In fall, we realized that reality wasn't as good as fairytales…_

You and Kiku have been friends (or acquaintances, as he said) and you were very happy to finally have somebody capable of trusting. But surely you won't tell him what you really are. He would not mingle with you any further. He may steer away from you, believing you to be a killer unworthy of his trust. Well, you were unworthy of his trust. You lied to him the whole time.

The funny thing was that even though you have culture barriers between you and Kiku, you both managed to be friends. Example:

He would come in your apartment door knocking, bowing, and taking off his shoes, followed by his jacket, and sat down on your sofa.

You, on the other hand, would start banging (or occasionally kicking) the door, going straight to his fridge, and ate whatever is in it. Well, his cooking was really delicious and you couldn't resist stuffing his national delicacies in your face, much to his dismay.

And today was going to be one of those days. Because your boss didn't give you any work you decided to slack off and went over to Kiku's. Time to kick back some doors! You could hardly wait to see the look on his face when you do that. But when you're wearing a skirt doing that, then his reaction became more fascinating than usual. You know what I mean.

At his doorstep you were lifting your legs to kick when suddenly your phone rang. Immediately you recognized the number, your boss.

Dammit, he must've had an emergency to alert you with a phone. Normally he'll send your list of people to kill written via letter. He bribed the postman to never give the document to anyone else except you so you knew you were untraceable, using absolutely no technology at all.

You quickly picked up your phone and were greeted by his firm voice. "(y/n), be careful. I've sent the rookie to check on your scenes and found out that a private detective is hired to catch you. Probably because you have the new shipment. Anyway this call is traceable so… "

Before he could finish, the door in front of you was suddenly slammed open with a distraught Kiku running out. Of course the door hit your face and sent the phone flying a good few through his yard. He eyed you for a moment, and his eyes darted to your hands. The he sighed with relief and looked around his yard.

"(y/n), I know this might sound weird but, were there anybody with you before I opened the door? Anybody at all?"

You looked around and saw no one. You shook your head.

"Anybody at all?

"Anybody at all Kiku. What's the matter? You're never looked this distressed ever."

True, his locks which gleamed lightly was now dull colored and sticking out in different directions. Black pockets under his strained brown eyes and his clothes were a mess. Overall, he looks like the character L from Death Note. "This will be interesting." you thought.

Letting you in he peeked at the door once more. Then he saw your abandoned phone on his hydrangeas he ran sloppily to it, nearly slipping on the small stairs of his patio. Kiku then yanked your phone and checked it.

In his eyes you could see mixed emotions. Anger, happiness, amusement, shock, regret, and another feeling you couldn't name. It's a feeling that comes when a child nearly gets his homework done and his teacher suddenly told him that he did the wrong work. A feeling that says "God! I was so close!"

"Hey (y/n), do you know who threw this here?" he looked at you, hope shining clearly in his eyes.

"Yes. As a matter of fact it was…" that's when it hit you. Your brain put two and two together and pieced it together. Traceable calls. Private detectives. New shipments from Japan.

"… a- a… I don't know… what?... I think it was… a man…" you tried to act as if you're trying to remember something vague. "But I didn't see his face under his hat. Is anything the matter Kiku?"

He looked down, his expression seemed strained. "Nothing. Just curious."

"Well the why don't we go inside? Race ya! The winner will get a free mochi!" you shouted at him, trying to change the mood. His head snapped at you before smiling slightly and running in the house behind you.

_In winter, we were faced by the bitter fact…_

The cold nipped your ears and nose, but you ignore your will to get to your warm house. You see, you walked in to your house to hear a scuffling noise in the woods. You knew that your weapons are traceable and you would be dead if someone found them. So you grabbed your revolver under your bed and go check your spot in the woods. If it is an animal you'll let it be. But if a human dares to go NEAR the spot, they'll be dead before they could scream.

Sadly, it was snowing tiny snowflakes outside and you're not wearing any jacket. You figured that it will be a clean cut through the neck, but when you got there there wasn't a soul around.

Using your red nose to sniff the cold air you detected a faint odor that smelled new. Maybe an animal passed by?

No, definitely bigger. Warmer…

Suddenly, you heard a noise coming from behind you and turned, praying that it is only an animal so that you wouldn't kill anything. But what met your pair of (e/c ) eyes was more than a mere being.

In fact, it was your very own Kiku Honda. He fixed a stare at you and you could feel the chills running up your spine. What was he doing here?

"(y/n)-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, though his tone seemed like he knew why.

"Well, I heard something coming from the woods so I…"

"… was trying to make sure nobody knew your secret?" he finishes.

"What secrets?" you inquired gently. You knew he knew at least something already. You've been waiting for this moment since you found out he was hired to catch you.

Kiku pauses for a bit before saying "Don't worry, I had it removed from your pretty hands."

"Okay then Kiku, what's your real name?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me a police officer like you would give a criminal like me your real name?"

"No, that is my real name. And quite the contrary, I am not a police officer. That guess is very far off."

What? He's not working for the country?

"I am only here to make sure the weapons go back to whom it belongs, and then I was tipped off by my co-workers that you were the wielder. Apparently you had done other wrongdoings other than stealing and they want you dead."

"Yes, I killed people for a living, but I do not steal. I got them from my boss."

"Well that's too bad."

You took out your revolver, seeing that that was the last weapon on you, and aimed at him.

But then, your arm started to shake violently. You tried to focus on his figure but the tears streaming out from your eyes would not stop to blur your vision. Unable to think straight, you fell to your knees and tried to hold the tears. With cold arms you wiped your tears away but of no use.

There are just too many things going wrong in your life these times. You knew you shouldn't have conversed with him in the first place. Now you're paying the price of your own ignorance.

Kiku drew a handgun from underneath his jacket. He stood there, also very unhappy of this fact. He had grown to love you at the past year, slowly but surely. When he found out that you were the one he was to get rid of he begged for them to spare her. But his pleads fell on deaf ears as they told him off as weak and pathetic.

At least he still can hold back the tears. He would never show his weak side right now. Not now, not when he was winning this psychological game. "I didn't expect this case to be this easy." He halfheartedly muttered.

Again you wiped your tears and stood shakily. All the energy was instantly drowned from your body. But you felt your arm ride slowly upwards towards your pocket. It was your instinct to stay alive that controlled you right now. You yourself knew that there is no way you would harm Kiku, but you knew you had to finish him off while you had the chance.

Both of you aimed at each other before you whispered…

"_If we could start all over again, I'd love to go to the summer festivals to see fireworks with you again. Don't worry; we'll meet again pretty soon. Promise to be with me forever, okay?"_

By the looks on his face you knew he had heard what you said. You saw a tiny droplet of a tear on the edge of his eyes. _"I promise you, (y/n). I would also like to hope for that too…"_

A few gunshots rang hard into the still night air, alerting surrounding the neighborhood.

* * *

A woman woke up inside a pristine white room. She had (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair which was disheveled after her long sleep. She looked around and tried to stand up, only to fall tumbling back on her bed. Then she laid down on the bed, with bandages wrapped her head and her right arm.

Bottles of medicine littered the area and transparent liquid inside a plastic bag hung above her head. The liquid was connected to her body. Beside her bed was a cheap red stool of some sorts. Her body hurt all over and she can feel the scabs on her wounds were cracking by her little movements.

(y/n) saw a red button to call the nurse and pressed it, seeming eager for answers as to why she was here.

The bell outside rang loudly and a few minutes later came rushing in a man. Strangely the man was also wrapped in bandages and was wearing a white hospital dress. "(y/n)? Oh thank goodness you're awake! You've been out for a few months and the doctor told me that they'll plug you out and…"

An older man came in, this time he wore a lab coat and was accompanied by 2 women with white clothing. Some of them wore green maskers on their mouths and sterile rubber gloves.

"Please, sir! The girl needs some rest after what she's been through!" the older man tried to usher the younger man out.

But the younger man, whose hair was familiarly jet black with traces of a longer bowl cut that was a little bit disheveled too, gripped on to the frame of the door and locking his in front of him, effectively stopping the doctors pushes. The younger man turned to her and said "(y/n)-san…"

The young woman, whose name was (y/n), didn't even budge or react at the sound of her name being called.

As the young man was dragged outside by the doctor's fellows, he tried to break free from their grip to no avail. After he was out of sight the doctor sighed.

"(y/n), you may not remember anything before this. Now I am conflicted between killing you to get rid of any evidence or to let you live a normal life you always yearned." The doctor quietly said to her. In truth, this "doctor" was her boss.

The woman still sat quietly without saying anything, her face looked quite perplexed over what is going on at the moment. "… don't kill me…" she suddenly whispered.

"…let me see… him…" she then pointed outside like a 10 year old being denied of her favorite snacks, to where the young man was dragged out.

Again the doctor sighed. "So you want to pursue him since you're free from your job? Know that even though you will lose your memory soon after this, but he still knows your past. After all, what had been seen cannot be unseen. The blood on your hands are still yours to bear."

"…let me… see him… please…" this time she flailed both her hands like a 10 year old.

"Very well" and the doctor/boss went out. The boss felt pity for her because he himself knew what it feels like when you can't meet your loved ones. And now she suffers from memory loss and disability of her right arm.

A moment later there was another knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

The young man from earlier entered her room and sat on the red stool beside her. "(y/n), the doctor told me everything. Are you afraid? Can you remember me?" he inquired gently.

She shook her head.

"Ah, I see. But you choose me even though you don't even remember me?" he still spoke gently, afraid of scaring her.

She nodded. "Mister, who are you?" (y/n) asked him.

"I am your guardian. A guardian unlike your abusive parents. A guardian unlike your mean orphanage lady. A guardian… who loves you, (y/n)-san" he had heard her background from her boss. At his word she felt at ease and her eyelids droop down a bit.

He laughed at you behavior. "Sleep tight, my (y/n)"

* * *

Let's just say I fail at this one. I promised my friend Natscchi a DenFio for her but sadly my flash disk had gone berserk and killing my computers so… ok. Hetalia is not mine and all that yadda yadda. This came from a Vocaloid Gumi song with the same title. Hey at least nobody died here

All in all, I can't say I'm proud of this one but I really put a lot of my time in this one. But comment, like, or critic da? ^J^


End file.
